


Crimson

by ChillJelly (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, Gen, Ghosts, Immortality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steampunk, Vampires, Victorian, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ChillJelly
Summary: Mary is a vampire, hunting down other supernatural things with malicious intent towards the population of Victorian London. Navigating through her eternal life of her gorgeous wife whom she absolutely adores, a police chief with a crush on her that she knew the great-great-grandfather of, an alcoholic head doctor friend that steals blood from asylum patients, and the thought that her father might still be alive somewhere is quite a chore.OrLesbian steampunk vampire is the Victorian equivalent of a meme





	Crimson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a writer discord server   
https://discord.gg/hhMx9rm  
Plz join i am lonely

Hey."  
  
Ignore her.  
  
"Heyy."  
  
She just wants you to clean her joints or something.  
  
"Hey?"  
  
She can do it herself, she's just spoiled.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?!" Mary cried as she leaped up from the bed she had been burrowed into, her long hair thrashing violently around her body with the sudden movement.  
  
Anna looked as smug as a clockwork doll could look. "I need someone to fasten my blouse so it covers my key. I would like to go to the market without a man called Henry stealing me for a doll bride. Again."  
  
Grumbling, Mary stalked over to stand behind the vanity stool Anna sat at, fumbling with the ivory buttons to cover up the hole in her back. Even when just going to the market she looked elegant.

As Anna stood to leave she leaned over and kissed Mary on the cheek. Tying her satchel of money on the inside of her rich brown skirt, the ruffles hiding the mass. Sliding on her gloves, she waved and shut the door.

As she retrieved a small cup from the cabinet and filled it with the last remaining goat's blood Mary admired the thought of her companion. Her silky black hair and magically soft lips. Mother truly was a master at her craft.

Mary walked into her study as she finished off her breakfast, a letter on her scuffed desk catching her eye. It was addressed "Mary Grey, Clocktower" and was stamped with a wax symbol that she recognized as Chief Duhoff's family crest. She ripped it open.

"Dear Mary,

It seems your services are needed once more. The asylum has recently reported doors slamming on their own, things falling for no reason, and a nurse who was alone being forced into a strait-jacket and strapped in. I sincerely hope one of those old tomes of yours has something that can help. If you go down there, the head doctor is willing to allow you into normally restricted areas to investigate. Payment will be discussed when your appraisal is complete and we know how bad it is. And, if you allow, I would like to take you to dinner sometime after your work is finished.

Yours,  
Adam Duhoff"

Ah, ever the charmer Adam was. Sadly, Mary had no interest in men and her heart belonged to her doll. Adam was very good company though, so she decided to go as friends. But first, ghost and/or demon hunting.

Skimming the high bookshelves of her dark study, Mary chose several books on ghosts and a little bit about demons and set them in her bag. Walking back to the bedroom, Mary tied her blond hair up with a black ribbon that was on an end table, shrugged out of her nightgown and picked up her faded red skirt and a white undershirt. Yanking up her sheer black tights and buttoning on her coat, which was more like a long-sleeved blouse that went down like an overcoat. Her boots went higher up than typical ladies' boots and were made of leather mixed with a new material called latex, making them flexible but durable.

Before she left the tower Mary blew out the candles, wrote a note for Anna, and picked up her bag and the Argon Tome. Her gem, a book she had started at thirteen. Filled with sketchings of creatures she had encountered, carefully translated notes from all sorts of unearthly languages, and her notes from her hunts.

Locking the door, Mary started the journey through the vast graveyard behind her clocktower home. The Duhoff mausoleum was the closest, filled with the bodies of the former police chiefs and with an empty spot just for Adam. She had worked with all but one of the men's corpses within the gloomy grey construct.

It was an odd thought, but one Mary was accustomed to. She was about one hundred years old now. Anna was around eighty. Her mother would have been one hundred and thirty by now, and father was probably around three hundred if he was even still alive.

Vampirism gave you plenty of time to ponder your immortality. Unfortunately, the sun didn't. Thankfully Mary had gotten to the asylum by the time the sunrise began, and she opened one of the heavy mahogany doors.

The massive front room was almost empty aside from a blonde woman at the large front desk with a nervous look about her. Suddenly Doctor Ivan appeared, taking Mary's arm in his as his voice boomed in the wooden room, "Mary! It's been much too long! Why don't we go catch up in my office?" Mary turned and hugged her old friend ferociously, the force of four years of no contact.

Walking up a grand staircase together, Ivan and Mary chattered away. Ivan had been promoted to head doctor four years ago and had been extremely busy, and ghosts were appearing more frequently for Mary to catch.

"Ivan, this is so much nicer than your old office!" Mary exclaimed as they walked into a large, dark office. The dark wood paneling was shiny as a jewel and the large desk had mountains of paperwork leaning against it.

"Yes, but I definitely work for it" Ivan chuckled, "would you like to see the best part?" Mary nodded vigorously. Ivan walked to one of the large walls and tapped a section of paneling smaller than the rest. A square of wood slid to the side and revealed a safe.

Turning the knob, Ivan said, "The combination is 33951 if you're ever in this part of the asylum and are feeling peckish." As he swung open the door a large collection of clear bottles of a dark crimson liquid and finely cut crystal wine glasses were revealed.

"How do you keep so much at once?" Mary marveled, gently taking out one of the fragile glasses. "An anti-congealment property mixed into each bottle. Blood tastes positively wonderful if you can age it. Would you care for a drink?"

"Maybe after I finish my work, you charmer. It wouldn't do to have a hunter prowling around the asylum looking for the paranormal while blood drunk, " Mary giggled.

The hunt went relatively smoothly after that. A simple case of a disgruntled ex-patient deciding to scare the nurses. Nothing a little ritual couldn't fix.

After collecting the ghost remains in a jar for future testing Mary climbed the large staircase to Ivan's grand office. As she walked in he put down the pen he was using and grinned, standing up to open the safe.

While stumbling home that night Mary saw a small occult shop and decided to go in. Walking out, she had three books, a new pentagram necklace, and some holy water capsules for throwing.

Mary fumbled with the lock and when she finally opened the clocktower door Anna was standing there in a nightgown, her arms crossed. Her expression softened when she saw just how drunk Mary was.

Snuggling into bed with Anna that night, Mary's last thought was "Is there such thing as a polite awakening?" Before promptly going unconscious.


End file.
